Waiting For the End
by Alexandria Kennedy
Summary: Sequel to Burn. Clove and Foxface deal with their lives after the Hunger Games. Might later be changed to M instead of T ; Tell me in your reviews if you want it to be.
1. Foxface I

The Hunger Games were finally over for Clove and I, though something bigger was beginning. Whispers of the Capitol wanting to murder us filled the air, and I knew that the rumors were probably true. Homophobes made up most of the population of the Districts, though there were people in the Capitol that loved Clove and I together. They saw us as star-crossed lovers, and the fact that it was a lesbian relationship made it more "interesting" and "exciting." I saw it as nothing to brag about. It was like Peeta and Katniss—they loved each other. They were willing to die for each other. If they had won the Games, they would be together like Clove and I were.

In two days, we were to arrive in District One, beginning our Victory Tour. I already knew that most people in District One were not at all pleased with Clove for killing Marvel, though all of the Districts except for Five and Two would hate us for winning. You would think that people would learn that this stuff happens every year and that there is nothing to get upset over. It is fine to mourn the death of your child, friend, or family member, but to hate the Victor—or in our case, Victors—for it was unreasonable. We barely even killed the people that we are going to be blamed for.

A hand squeezed my own, and I looked over to see Clove staring straight ahead. Her hands were trembling, and I knew that the nervousness was too much for her to bear. I hated seeing her like this, but there was no way to change her feelings at the moment. Both of us were going to have to face the families of those that are dead. We probably are to blame. After all, we are only alive because everyone else died.

"Are they really going to kill us?" Clove asked, taking in a shaky breath.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so, though, since it might start something. Most of those in the Capitol love a good show, and our show only starts now. Our being together only adds onto the drama, and that is just what the Capitol wants. Snow wouldn't risk upsetting the citizens of the Capitol. They would hate him too much," I replied. What I said did not make sense to me, but it seemed to calm her down a bit. Her hands stopped trembling as much, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I want to go to sleep," she stated.

"Okay. I'll be out here when you wake up."

She often woke up screaming, having nightmares about everything that happened. It was a strange thing to see, especially because she was from District Two. Perhaps the fact that I came out alive with her made her less…apathetic. Maybe I changed her; gave her real emotions and feelings. Whenever she woke up, she would crawl into my bed and try to fall back asleep. When she fell asleep during the day—despite the warnings of our mentors—she would make me promise to sit outside so that she could come out here if she had a bad dream.

After we had gotten off of the hovercraft, and had our wounds and such treated to, were told that we would both be travelling in one train. That way it would make more sense. Both of our mentors and escorts travelled with us on one train, though not all of them got along. Our mentors started out hating each other, and mine threw a vase at Clove's. However, after my escort got pissed off and gave a little too much to drink to our mentors, they became "great friends."

An hour after Clove had gone for her nap, I heard one sharp scream. I barged into her room, finding her sitting upright in her bed, the blanket tossed carelessly on the floor. She held her head in her hands, and I heard faint sobbing sounds emitting from her. Her body shook slightly, her shoulders bouncing up and down from crying. I walked over to her briskly and held her tightly in my arms, not wanting to let her go. A few minutes later, our mentors and escorts were running into her room to see what had happened.

"Are you two okay?" Clove's escort, Helena, asked. Clove nodded, still sobbing into my shoulder. "If you're okay, then…you two look so adorable together!"

"What the hell are you talking about? It's disgusting. Clove doesn't need that girl; she's going to ruin her. Everyone's going to hate you, Clove!" Lelliam, Clove's mentor, shouted at her. Helena punched him gently on the shoulder, which was her way of telling him to "shut the hell up." The four of them walked out of the room, a sigh escaping Lelliam's lips as he left. He shot one look at us when he was almost out of the room, and I looked away quickly. I was never able to stand his gaze.

Clove's crying slowly stopped, and she looked up at me. "How are you so strong about this? Why are you able to get a good night's sleep and not care about what happened?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure," I lied.

The thing was…I was not strong in the slightest. I was even weaker than she was. Each night since the Games, I would cry myself to sleep. If I woke up in the middle of the night, I'd smother my face with a pillow to muffle my screams so that they were unheard. She was so much stronger than I was in so many ways. However, I knew that if I told her that, she would be devastated. Then she would not have anyone to go to. She probably would not even like me anymore.

Because she'd know that I'm not as strong as she thinks I am.


	2. Clove I

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is chapter two. I'm trying to figure out who to write about for my next Hunger Games fanfic. There is a poll on my profile—you should check it out! **

**I'm not really sure if I should continue this or not; you can tell me in your reviews, though!**

Our trained lurched to a stop, and my stomach dropped. I was not sure how I would be able to deal with this. Everyone in the Games thought that I was the strong girl from District Two who would kill without hesitation. Well, that happened. But now the Games have broken me; something that never happened to a Career Victor. And then there is the thing with Rose and I.

Were we really going to die?

"Clove?" Rose's soft voice filled the silence. Just as I opened my mouth to respond, Lelliam and Rezirrus—our mentors—walked into the room. I was still trying to figure out why their names seemed so strange compared to the names of other people.

"Alright you two, let's go," Lelliam ordered. Helena and Tink filed into the room as well, smiles plastered to their fake faces.

"Remember to smile and sell it! Even if the Districts look disgusted with you, show them that there's more to you two than being…homosexual," Helena advised us. Rose nodded and then stood, beginning to walk out of the train as the doors opened. She was not speaking much, though I did not know why.

I hurried over to her and laced my fingers through her own. "What's up?" I asked her quietly. Shrugging, she walked away from me a bit, untangling her fingers from mine. I will admit that her actions hurt me, but the fact that she was silent about her problems hurt me even more. "Rose." I grabbed her hand and held it so that she could not walk. She looked behind, yanked her hand away, and walked up on the stage after receiving directions from Tink as to what to do.

Walking briskly to get on stage at the same time as her, I began to wonder if I did something to upset her. Nothing came to mind, and so I began to panic. What if she hated me because I was weak now? What if the fact that I realized what I was doing in the Games made her dislike me?

Murmurs of disgust came like waves of ecstasy through the crowd below us. I was able to recognize Marvel and Glimmer's families from the resemblance each member held to each tribute. The faces of those from District One would forever haunt me, yes, but I wore a faint smile on my face to hide my oncoming guilt. Rose, on the other hand, tried to look away from the crowd. Her face had been shattered, and took all that I had not to feel the same way.

There were shouts from the crowd, though not all of them were because of what we had during the Games. No. Most were shouts of angst; these people were upset that we had killed their tributes. They believed that Glimmer and Marvel should have come out on top, not us.

For whatever reason, I believed them.

XXX

"We're proud of you," my mother told me, resting her hand on the top of my head. My sister walked over to me with a smile upon her face. Tears were welling up in her eyes, though I knew that she was more happy than sad. "I'm glad you made it home safe. And I'm even gladder that you have someone who we know will be there for you." She nodded towards Rose.

My mother had always been understanding and kind, much like my sister. It was a wonder as to why she lived in District Two. For the beginning of my life, I tried so hard to figure out why I had not turned out like my mother and sister. Surely kindness was a hereditary trait, right? That was what I always believed. It took me so long to figure out that not everyone is born kind and gentle, but everyone can become that way.

My sister walked over to Rose, and I did my best to hear what the two were saying.

"Thank you for keeping my sister safe," Kirsten said.

"I do not believe I would be able to live if I hadn't," Rose replied.

"Do you care about her?"

"Very much, yes. I would appreciate your approval of this. It is not in my favor to go on unless her family agrees with what is going on," she told Kirsten. A large smile crawled onto Kirsten's face.

"Of course I am fine with it!" she practically shouted at Rose. A few heads turned our way, but Kirsten ignored them all. "I'm sure our entire family is fine with it. Only, you must be warned that if you break her heart, you will pay the consequences. Our family resides in District Two; remember that," Kirsten whispered in Rose's ear.

There was not one second where my sister was not making a threat. Sure, she was kind and all, but she cared for me more than she cared for anyone else. It was annoying, but at times…I had to appreciate it.

XXX

"Hey," a voice whispered. Night had fallen over three hours ago, and I was staring at the small clock on the wall of my room which read: 11:00pm. We were to arrive in District Five by the morning, and I knew that Rose was not all that pleased. We did not talk after stopping at District Two. I did not comment on her conversation with my sister. In Districts Three and Four, the most we said to each other was "hello," "goodnight," or "pass the bread."

That was all.

She made no attempt to talk to me, not did I to her.

Now, though, she willing said the first word. "Hi," I replied, turning around to see that she was standing in the doorway. Light streamed in, though I was not able to see the expression on her face. Instead of playing it cool, I asked her what had been bothering me for the past days. "Why are you distancing yourself from me so much?"

"I'm sorry. The Games…they've just changed me, you know?" she told me. I nodded and scooted over a bit when she sat down at the edge of my bed. Sitting up so that I could face her, I tried to make out what she was feeling. Her face was unreadable, though, something that I hated more than anything. I disliked not being able to know what people were feeling or thinking; it drove me crazy. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I honestly think I love you."

"But…we're just fifteen and sixteen. Is that even possible?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side. Shrugging, she stood up and closed the door. She turned the lights on, though left them so dim that we could only see each other's faces if we were close enough. I was able to see the silhouettes of everything in the room, but nothing more. No detail or anything.

"I think it is," she whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickling my skin. Her lips found mine in a soft, gentle kiss, and I leaned in to deepen it. A quiet chuckle from her proved to me that she knew just how eager I was to kiss her. My tongue slid over her bottom lip, and right when she began to part her lips, she pulled away.

"Tease," I accused, pouting a bit and folding my arms over my chest.

She laughed again. "I'm positive that I love you. If it were possible, would you love me?"

I did not speak. My ability to breathe ceased, and I could not feel my body. No one had ever asked me something like that, and no one outside of my family would ever admit to loving me. It felt…strange. This felt like a dream, and, in that moment, I could not tell whether or not it was a dream.

"Yes," I said softly. She smiled and leaned in again, allowing her lips to crash into mine. This time, when my tongue silently begged for entrance, she parted her lips.

Our tongues fought for dominance and, of course, I won. Gently, she pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me, straddling me by the waist. Her fingers skimmed the hem of my shirt, pleading to take it off. I sat up. I felt her hands sliding the shirt up my torso and we were forced to break the kiss so that she could pull my shirt over my head. I lay back down, though not before she had removed her own shirt.

The feeling of her lips on my neck made me want to moan, but I refrained from doing so. I did not want to risk the chance of Lelliam and the others waking up to see what was going on. Her hands roamed my body, touching everything, but at the same time nothing. Our breathing was rough by the time we broke the kiss, and I so desperately wanted more of her.

Wrapping my arms around her neck, I tried to pull her in for yet another kiss. However, she shook her head.

"W-what did I do?" I questioned, my eyes wide with worry.

"Nothing, Clove. I was just thinking…" her voice trailed off. "You live in Two and I live in Five. There is no way for us to see each other after the Victor Tour."

As much I hated to admit it…

She was right.


	3. Foxface II

**Author's Note: I found a name for this pair: Clace. Or Fove. I like Clace, though; it reminds me of lace, which is going to be the name of a one-shot that I'm writing about these two—kind of like a side-story for this fic. It's going to be about them…doing…stuff…**

**I'm so dirty.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter Three.**

"I don't understand, Rose. Can't one of us just move to the other's District?" Clove asked me.

"The fact that we both came out alive is enough for the Capitol. This relationship of ours is probably going to send Snow spiraling out of control so badly that he kills everyone in our Districts. If I were to move into your District—or you into mine—then we would surely get executed," I replied. I hated being so cold to her, but she had to face the reality of it all.

"We are going to die no matter what happens, aren't we?" she wondered. Her voice sounded so sad, so…fragile. It was as if it would break if she said one more thing; like she would break if something else were to happen to her.

"I believe so," I whispered. I took her in my arms, holding her close to me without the intention of ever letting go. "I guess now…we're just waiting for the end. We're waiting for everything to go away, so that one day we might be able to live normal lives again."

"That'll never happen." She looked up at me with those eyes, those eyes that made me want to stare into them forever without blinking once. And that is what I tried to do. I tried so hard to just get lost into her soft eyes, to make it so that I could forget about everything.

But her once soft eyes began to grow colder and more distant by the second. Soon, they were unrecognizable, and I yearned for her soft and broken expression to come back. All the time I took to stare into her eyes had been wasted, as my silence allowed her to reminisce in the horrible memories of the Hunger Games.

"I think you should go," I told me. I searched her face for something—anything—that would tell me she was only joking around. It would be a terrible prank, but I would rather it be a prank than the truth. Had a moment or two of her thinking about the Games honestly turned her back into the monster she was in the beginning? Or was it something that I said? Just a minute ago, she was fine. She was loving, adorable, and overall perfect. Now…she was the girl from the Games that would kill anyone and everyone if she could.

I stood up and began to walk out of her room, turning back once to see if she was still serious. "Are you really going to do this?" I asked her. A smile danced across her face. "You asshole," I said.

"I really had you fooled, didn't I?"

"Obviously. Never scare me like that again, Clove!" I exclaimed, slapping her arm playfully.

"Hey, do you want to play a game?"

The word made me tense up; she walked over to me and wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

"It's not a game that includes death, Rose. It's something much more fun," she whispered. Her hands found my waist, and she pulled me closer to her. "I always like being the dominant one," she admitted. My eyes closed on instinct once her lips found mine in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, we finally pulled away for air. "Can we even go an hour without doing something like this?" I questioned.

"It sure would be a challenge, though not one that I am willing to accept."

XXX

"Mother, I'm fine," I said. However, my mother just hugged me tighter, smothering me so that I was not able to breathe. "I'm…going…to…suffocate," I managed to say, though she made no attempt to let go of me. "Mother!" I exclaimed. Finally, after what felt like an hour of agonizing suffocation, my mother released me.

"I've just missed you so much. I was so worried! I thought you were going to die!" she shouted at me.

"It's good to know that you have faith in me," I muttered in reply. Instead of scolding me for questioning her, she simply pulled me in for another hug.

Our time spent in District Five was not long, and I found myself sitting on the train sooner than I would have liked. We were headed to District Six, a District that I would not have to give a guilty look for. I did not harm anyone from that District; they had absolutely no right to be upset with me. All of their hatred for Clove and I would be pointless. I only hoped that they would be able to see that.

"Last night was fun," Clove commented. A smirk was plastered to her face, and I knew that there was nothing that could change it. I sighed, trying not to think about what had happened. "Oh, come on. You know that you liked it."

"I'd rather not speak about it," I told her. Her smirk stayed there, though.

"Alright, whatever you say." As she walked by me, her hand brushed against my thigh. "I'll be going to bed."

For whatever reason, I did not follow her.

**Author's Note: Do YOU want to know what Clove was talking about when she mentioned "last night?" Then subscribe me on Author Alert. Or don't, and just check my profile every once in a while to find the fic-to-be, Lace. It is what happened during the "game" that Clove was talking about(;**

**Please review!**


	4. Clove II

Yawning, I sat upright in my bed, blinking groggily and looking around my room. There was a soft knock; I thought that it was Rose. "Come in," I called, my words dripping with fatigue. The door opened and Helena and Tink walked in, worried expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It is going to take longer than we had anticipated making it to District Six. For now, we need to stay on the train until things have, erm, settled," Helena told me.

I tilted my head to the side. "What on earth are you talking about?" I questioned. "What needs to be settled?"

"In District Six…there is, um, well, a riot," Tink informed me. I sat there, my mouth agape, staring at the two in disbelief. There was no way that was absolutely no way something like that was possible. "We are going to tell Rose, now. I take it we will see you for breakfast in ten minutes."

After the two of them left, I tried to wrap my mind around things. Was it even possible? What was there to even riot about? Had Rose and I caused the riot in District Six? Were there going to be more? So many questions swirled around in my mind, and I could not rack my brain for an answer to any of them.

A few minutes later, Rose walked into my room, sleep still having control over her body. She sat down on my bed, yawning loudly. I could see her struggling to stay awake, her eyes closing and then opening slowly again. Just when I thought that she was sleeping, she said in a low voice, "It's probably our fault."

"Probably," I agreed. "So what now?"

"We wait? I don't know. Isn't that what we've been doing the entire time, though, since before the Games? Waiting for it all to be over?" she asked.

"You have to stop using that. It's starting to get old now," I teased. She looked away from me. "It's going to be fine, Rose," I told her. Only I was not so sure about that.

XXX

I thought that being stuck on a train was boring before. Now, though, it was even worse. Each minute—no, second—was agonizingly slow. For the longest time, I had to bite my tongue in order not to scream. I hated it; I loathed it. While Rose was taking a shower, everything was so quiet, so still. The thoughts of the riot were still fresh in my mind, already beginning to haunt me.

For whatever reason, my entire body ached. As I thought about District Six more, my heart would momentarily cease to beat, all of the blood being conserved into one spot, the flow stopping completely. I thought I was going to die; I thought that the eagerness to see what would become of District Six after the riot was going to kill me. Not only that, but just the thought of a riot made my heart skip a beat; it made my breath catch in my throat.

The idea of a riot was scary. The Capitol had always been that big bad place that kept the Districts in line. If we had rebelled against them, we would easily be defeated. It made no sense to me at all, though it still scared me.

Was I going to die?

The riot was obviously my fault, because of what happened with Rose in the arena.

It was clear.

We were going to die.

I heard the shower shut off, and I prepared myself to take one as well. About ten minutes later, she walked out, wearing a yellow dress that complimented her greatly. She smiled at me and then proceeded to walk back to her room.

There was only one shower for the two of us, and it was in my room. Before Rose yelled at me for being perverted, I would joke around and call it a "blessing." Maybe it was just a coping thing, my recklessness. Or maybe I was just screwed up in the head. That is what I heard too often in District Two before the Games.

I had always been the girl who was never quite right, the one who was twisted enough to throw a knife at someone outside the Games if they were to make me angry.

That had only happened in one instance, though, and it was for good purpose. They had been teasing me for my freckles, which made little to no sense. It was right for me to shut that senseless idiot up; I did not even aim it at him, though. I had aimed at the wall right next to his head.

And I never miss.

So it's not like I killed him.

As the warm water cascading down my body, I instantly began to feel better. The steam from the shower swirled around me, and I slowly began to forget everything that was worrying me in the first place. Once I had gotten out of the shower, I still felt refreshed. It was as if twenty minutes of standing in hot water could change a person completely.

Perhaps that was possible.

After changing into orange dress, I headed over into Rose's room, too bored to sit in mine. "What do you want to do? I'm bored. I'm tired. I need something to do before I go insane. What do you want to do?" I asked quickly, my words rushed and nearly slurred. A sly smile crossed my face. "Do you want to play that little game again?"

There was no answer.

I looked at what her eyes were glued to; the television.

They were showing footage of what was going on in District Six _at that very second._ It was awful. People were shouting. Peacekeepers were forced to beat the people, though that did nothing to make them retreat. They stood their ground, aware of what was going on. Against all odds, they were advancing on the Peacekeepers, even though it was clear that more would just arrive. I saw a small girl in a far corner sitting with her knees hugged to her chest, her body shaking violently. She looked so scared, so alone. Why didn't she run?

And then I saw it.

Two bodies lying in front of her. One was a male, the other a female.

And they both looked exactly like the small girl.

"Rose…" I did not know what else to say.

"They're _killing _people, Clove. The Capitol will want to get rid of the sources of the riot. We're next."


	5. Foxface III

"I heard there were twenty-one casualties so far," Helena stated as she ate the lunch we were served. I picked at sandwiches, though I was not all that hungry after watching the television, and what was going on in District Six. Clove sat next to me, and she was already on her fourth sandwich. The appetite of this girl amazed me, mostly because she was so small.

"The Peacekeepers were able to control it, though," Tink chimed in.

"Yeah, because it sure as hell looked controlled on TV," I mumbled. Helena and TInk both glared at me for a moment before returning to their food. "So," I began, trying to change the subject, "will we be arriving in District Six soon? Is it safe yet?"

"The Peacekeepers have kept it under control, and it was said that we could safely arrive by tomorrow morning," Lelliam said. I nodded to myself before looking over at Clove, who was tackling yet another sandwich. Once she had finished eating that one, she noticed me staring at her.

"I'm a nervous eater," she told me. It was not that hard to tell that she was lying. However, I simply smiled and nodded at her.

The twenty minutes of our lunch went by excruciatingly slow, and I could not help but run away from the table once we had all finished eating. After making it to my room, I shut and locked the door, not wanting anyone to bother me. I flopped down on my bed, my face buried in my pillows.

It was my fault.

_My fault._

If Clove and I had not won the Games, the rebellion in District Six would not have started in the first place. That little girl would have still had her parents by her side, taking her for walks around the District, reading her bedtime stories…

So many lives would have still been lived.

_It was my fault._

There was a knock on my door, but I did not bother to answer it. Clove's voice reached my ears, and even then I made no attempt to open the door, or even call back. The doorknob twisted and she pushed the door open effortlessly.

_I thought I locked the door._

"Rose? What's wrong?" Clove asked, placing a comforting hand on my back. I picked up her hand and tossed it back at her before rolling over to my side, my back facing her.

_Maybe I could find a way to blame her instead._

"Rose, just tell me what's wrong. Please," she begged, her voice filled with concern.

"It's my fault," I whispered after coming to the conclusion that I could not bring myself to blame her for anything. "The rebellion, the deaths, it's all my fault…"

"No, it's not. It's not your fault, Rose. Look at me." I turned around and looked at her. "It's not your fault."

"I just want to run away. I don't want to deal with any of this anymore."

"Then let's do that."

XXX

We arrived in District Six the next morning, and Clove and I barely had a plan. We had walked up to the stage, waved and smiled, and tried hard not to notice all of the stares we were getting. The people of District Six looked disgusted with us, which was understandable. Their eyes watched us with such intense hatred that I believed they were going to try and kill us right then and there. Peacekeepers lined the walls and the front of the stage, huge guns being carried in their hands.

After we got off the stage, Clove and I said that we were going for a walk. Before anyone could stop us, we made our way towards a fence that we knew lined the District. Walking along the fence, we carefully inspected every inch before finding a part where rust seemed to have eaten away at it. A small hold had been formed in the fence, though it was just big enough to allow us to fit through.

"Is it worth it?" Clove asked me.

"Yes."

I slipped under the hole and onto the other side of the fence, waiting for Clove to follow. As Clove was climbing under the hole, the hem of her shirt got entangled in a sharp point at the edge of the broken spot of the fence. We both heard someone shouting, and as she tried desperately to rip the hem of her shirt from the fence, there was a Peacekeeper trying to keep a couple of people under control.

What happened next was beyond me.

I saw a whirl of blonde before Clove came tumbling into the woods. Someone followed behind her, a small girl with a knife in her hands. Clove's shirt was cut where it had gotten stuck, and the girl was simply staring at us now. Clove and I stared back, recognizing the girl from somewhere. She was the girl that we had seen on the TV when they were showing footage of District Six. She was the girl who had been surrounded by her parents' bodies.

She was the girl who just saved our lives.

The Peacekeeper—though we were convinced he did not see us—strayed farther away from the heart of the District and made his way towards the fence. The girl smiled and crawled under the fence before beginning to run, expecting us to follow her.

And we did.

**Author's Note: Due to the amount of Private Messages I was receiving—most of which stating that I should continue this story—I have decided to write another chapter.**

**You didn't see that coming, did you?**

**And who the hell is that little girl? A stalker? A spy for the Capitol?**

**You'll just have to wait to find out.**

'**Till next time, Lovelies.**


	6. OHHAI LOOK AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, um, is anyone still waiting for me to upload this story?

It's been, like, several months, omg.

Anyway, I forgot about this account-like, the email and password-and just recently recovered it. So, if anybody is still willing to read this story, I would love to continue it.

Tell me in your reviews.

Oh gosh, I feel like saying that is basically begging for reviews o.o

But, uhm, seriously. Should I continue this? If I sound bratty for saying tell me in your reviews, then just PM me or something xD

ANYWAY

IT FEELS GREAT TO BE BACK BROSKEES.

Yes, I have decided that "broskees" is now a word. Like "bro" but plural and more fun to say.

Oh, and:

CLOSE

ROVE

CLACE

WHAT THE FUCK.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SHIP NAME FOR THESE TWO SHOULD BE.

WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS LOCK

OMG I PROBABLY SOUND PSYCHOTIC I'M SORRY GUYS I'M JUST SO EXCITED TO BE BACK TO THIS STORY

LIKE I COULD SHIT FROM ALL THIS EXCITEMENT

Okay, that took it a little past that fine line I drew for myself.

Anyway baiiii


End file.
